The present invention relates to a polygonal, lay down indexable cutting insert to turn ductile material like steel at moderate to high cutting speeds and at low ranges of feed and depth of cut.
The present invention further relates to a high sheer, low force throwaway cutting insert which is a positive insert and is useful for boring, back facing and finish turning operations.